Giant Realistic Flying Tiger
- Normal= - Outfits ▾= - Pajamas= - Towel= - Wig= }} - Faces ▾= - Emotions 1 ▾= - Blushing= - Happy= - Smiling= - Upset= - Angry= }} - Emotions 2 ▾= - Wink= - Nervous= - Confused= - Worried= - Annoyed= }} - Emotions 3 ▾= - Suggestive= - Tongue= - Tired= - Funny Face= }} }} - Other ▾= - Ailments ▾= - Blue= - Hairless= }} - Game Piece= }} }} |bgcolor= OrangeRed |caption= "ROAR!" |haircolor= Orange and Black |eyecolor= Yellow |species= Tiger |friends = Uncle Grandpa (owner) Mr. Gus Pizza Steve Belly Bag Mouse (frenemy) |loveinterests= All boys, English Muffinz |residence= The UG RV |interests= Shopping Tanning Manicures Pedicures Getting her hair done Boy Bands Exploring Fashion |fears= Heights Zoos Cages |others= Uncle Grandpa (Uncle and Grandpa) |first = "Uncle Grandpa (Pilot)" (Unofficial) "Belly Bros" (Official) |voiced by = Grey DeLisle (Guest Directed Shorts) |enemies = Mouse(rival)}} Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is a major character in Uncle Grandpa. She is, as her name implies, a large, realistic tiger who can fly by farting rainbows. She is into boy bands and other girly things. Physical Appearance Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is a real photo of a tiger. She is an orange tiger with black stripes and she farts rainbows when she flies. She can only speak in roars. She has green-yellow eyes, but sometimes they change color. Personality Giant Realistic Flying Tiger acts like a mix between a tiger, a house cat, and stereotypical teenage girl. She sleeps in a pink room with posters of boys on it and she is always pampering herself by taking showers and sleeping and dressing herself up. She is also into fashion and art. In Tiger Trails, she is shown to act like a common house cat, leaving the RV out of curiosity when Uncle Grandpa accidentally left the door open, causing her get lose and ended up chasing a squirrel into a tree located in the pet cemetery and getting stuck in the tree. She also uses a litter box like a typical house cat. In Uncle Grandpa Sitter, it turns out her favorite Ice Cream flavor is Sherbet. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's Room Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's room is the most feminine and girly room in the entire RV as it's a hot pink color with pictures of boy bands everywhere. It can be accessed either by a door or by a ladder. Tiger's room is filled with stuffed animals and scratches all over the walls, it's clearly a wonderful paradise for a cat even if that cat is a tiger. Tiger Mainly comes to her room to hang out and do girly stuff like painting her nails as seen in Funny Face. Relationships Uncle Grandpa Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is sort of like Uncle Grandpa's pet. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is a great friend to him too and she always comes in handy by letting him ride on her back as she flies him throughout the world, helping him on missions and taking him on adventures. Belly Bag Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and Belly Bag don't really interact much together but Belly Bag and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger were eating ice cream together in the episode "Uncle Grandpa Sitter" and they were seen making funny faces together in the episode "Funny Face". Mr. Gus Mr. Gus has a friendly relationship with Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. She seems to take a bit of a liking to him (as seen in Jorts when she was ogling him in his Jorts). She also seems to deeply care about him (as seen in Big in Japan when she gave a heart warming speech about Gus when they all thought he was dead). She also likes to give him "kitty licks" (mentioned in Tiger Trails and put to action in Bezt Friends ) Pizza Steve They are friends as they get along and look out for each other (as seen in Uncle Grandpa Sitter in the Ice Cream shop). Steve likes to sit on top of her head. He also likes to call her "Miss Thang". But in "Bezt Friends}, she gets annoyed while Pizza Steve take a nap in her room. Tiny Miracle Tiny Miracle was trying to protect her when the hungry customers were eating the RV in "Food Truck", While trying to protect Giant Realistic Flying Tiger in a cage-like state Tiny Miracle said, "She's not on the menu". Tiny Miracle helped Tiger when she wanted her fur to be brushed in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle along with other backbreaking tasks the gang made him do, also Tiger helped Tiny Miracle get the sauce RAM chops in Tiny's mouth so he won't explode. Frankenstein Frankenstein is usually seen riding Tiger just like anyone in some episodes such as Shower Party and in the short after Uncle Grandpa Retires, really Tiger is just a mode of transport for Frankenstein. Charlie Burgers When Tiger and Charlie first met, Charlie a bit skeptical about her as he growled at her tail, she roared at him and he immediately respected her. Tiger and the others decided to help Charlie in his time of need and later on in Charlie Burgers he sacrificed his ball to save everyone from going into the black hole. Xarna When Xarna was falling to her death after her chain broke from the back of the gas truck, Uncle Grandpa called Tiger to rescue her and have her safely land on the ground. Abilities and Traits Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is one to do all sorts, she is able to fly through the power of farting rainbows in the air, she is very quick and nimble when it comes to fighting. She is a very strong feline as she is able to burst through floors and walls if anytime the gang is in a hurry. Tiger also has the power to fly across the Earth from any country to another to help Uncle Grandpa with his duties. Giant Realistic Flying Sky Horse Giant Realistic Flying Sky Horse is Giant Realistic Tiger's equestrian doppelganger who lives in a palace with other magical sky ponies as seen in Pony Tale. Her body is a realistic photo of a brown and white stallion with a golden mane and tale. Giant Realistic Flying Sky Horse shows characteristics like Tiger as producing a colorful rainbow via farting, she shares a strong bond with the other sky ponies and follows Princess Sparklehorse's orders. Gallery Trivia *Her farting rainbows to fly is similar to the internet meme, Nyan Cat. *As seen in the episode Tiger Trails, its revealed that Giant Realistic Flying Tiger can also use her rainbow farts to fight. *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's design is from several stock image photos of tigers. Some poses need to have combined parts from different stock images. The UG crew have stated that this was a bit of an annoying process but always well worth it in the final product. *Sometimes she has orange-yellow eyes, while other times she has greenish-grey eyes, but they are primarily brown. *Mr. Gus could have a possible crush on her. Character Appearances Season 1 *"Belly Bros" *"Tiger Trails" *"Funny Face" *"Moustache Cream" *"Driver's Test" *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter" *"Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!" *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" *"Afraid of the Dark" (Cameo) *"Treasure Map" *"Locked Out" *"Jorts" *"Mystery Noise" *"Charlie Burgers" *"Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Big in Japan" *"Leg Wrestle" *"More Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Viewer Special" *"Bad Morning" *"1992 Called" *"Bezt Frends" *"Food Truck" *"Hide and Seek" *"The History of Wrestling" *"Haunted RV" *"Not Funny" *"Christmas Special" *"Dog Day" *"Tiger and Mouse" *"Pizza Steve's Diary" *"Ballin'" (Title Card) *"Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle" *"Uncle Zombie" *"Uncle Caveman" *"Misfortune Cookie" *"Wasteland" Season 2 *"Body Trouble" *"Shower Party" *"Uncle Grandpa Land" *"Taco Comet" *"The Fan" (Toy) *"The Package" *"Guest Directed Shorts" *"The Great Spaghetti Western" *"Pal.0" *"Bottom Bag" *"Watermelon Gag" *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"Fool Moon" *"Secret Santa" *"Nacho Cheese" Season 3 *"The Little Mer-Tiger" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"Lamestation" *"Space Oddity" *"The Return of Aunt Grandma" *"Even More Shorts" *"Except for Cooper" *"The Lepre-Con" *"Inventor Mentor" Season 4 *"Costume Crisis" *"Uncle Grandpa Runs for President" *"Hiccup Havok" *"MacGuffin" *"Gone to His Head" *"You Can't Handle the Tooth!" *"Face Fix" Season 5 *"Surprise Party" *"Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa" *"Anger Management" *"Broken Boogie" *"Transitional Phase" *"What's the Big Idea?" *"More Director Shorts" *"Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle" *"Exquisite Grandpa" *"Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years" Shorts *"Slice of Life with Pizza Steve" *"Tiger Talk" *"UG Rap Attack" *"Board Game Night" *"Uncle Grandpa Cooks a Burrito" *"Shave Time" *"Bubble Trouble *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"RV Checkup" *"Lunch Break" *"Smile Juice" *"Video Date-Maker Plus!" *"Stinky Elevator" *"Uncle Grandpa and the Can of Beans Stalk" *"Science Time with Uncle Grandpa" *"Cloud Gazing" *"Out of Fuel" *"Tag Sale" *"Oatmeal Day" *"Football" *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Beach Patrol" *"Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics Vol. 82" *"Pizza Steve for President" *"The Heavy Breather" *"Farty Socks" *"Yoga with Uncle Grandpa" *"Super Cloud" *"Sun of a Dra-Gun" *"Inside the Director's Mind with Uncle Grandpa" *"Sit on it" *"Pizza Hansel and Uncle Gretel" *"Sticky Caramel Apple" *"Guess the Character" *"Picture Imperfect" *"Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey" *"Curiosities of Nature" *"Uncle Grandpa 101" (Mentioned, Pictured) Miscellaneous *"Uncle Grandpa (Comic Series)" Crossovers *"Say Uncle" Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Animal Characters Category:Females